1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enabling a device to easily join a secure network. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for enabling a wireless device to easily join a secure network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless devices such as notebooks, personal data assistants (PDAs), IP-enabled mobile phones, printers, cameras, displays, projectors, etc. has recently become more and more commonplace in the work environment, public locations (i.e., hotspots), and the home environment. In many instances, the networks that these wireless devices are connecting to are wireless networks, which can be a Local Area Network (e.g., 802.11), Cable Replacement Network (e.g., UWB), and Metropolitan Area Network (e.g., 802.16).
In many cases, these networks are also secure networks. Typically, in order for a wireless device to access a secure network, the wireless device must obtain the “secret” security credentials required in order for the secure network to recognize the wireless device as a trusted member of the network.
Currently, providing/delivering security credentials to devices without user interfaces (UIs) or whose UIs are not user friendly (e.g., printers, digital cameras, projectors, media players, network storage devices, etc.) is often very difficult and requires additional hardware and software resources. Even in the case of devices with user friendly UIs, the task of entering the security credential information can become very burdensome on the user. Specifically, users are required to manually enter security credential related information, which is often very cryptic in nature. For non-technically savvy users, this can be a very confusing and frustrating experience. Additionally, users often forget the “secret” credential(s) they originally used when setting up the secure network for the first time. Without knowing these credentials they can not add new devices to the secured network.
In an attempt to address the issue of providing/delivering security credentials, several different Security Credential Delivery Mechanism (SCDM) methods have been implemented to secure networks. For example, Microsoft®'s Windows® Connect Now (WCN), Broadcom®'s SecureEasySteup™ (SES), and Buffalo®'s AirStation OneTouch Secure System™ (AOSS™). More SCDM methods are likely to be developed/defined in the future in an attempt to improve the security credential delivery user experience.
Problems exist with the current SCDM methods. Some still require a user to manually enter cryptic credential information. Others require that the device being added to the network support, in hardware, the necessary features associated with a particular method and to also implement, in software, the technology specific protocol that will enable the device to obtain the security credential information. For example, WCN requires devices to provide a USB host port for the insertion of a USB flash drive (UFD) to carry and deliver the security credential information. SES and AOSS™ require the devices to add a hardware switch to be pressed to start the security credential delivery operation, and a light emitting diode (LED) to indicate the status of the security credential delivery operation.
In addition, because each method is different, device manufactures would have to build their devices to that they would be able to join a secure network regardless of the SCDM being used. In there words, the device would need to support multiple SCDMs. Implementing multiple SCDMs on a device would add additional complexity in terms of such things as user interface, protocol development, testing, and additional hardware required to support the various SCDMs. This would in turn add to the cost of the device without guaranteeing that the device will be compatible with new SCDM methods which have not been defined at the time the device was manufactured.
What is needed is a method of adding wireless devices to secured networks without requiring that the devices be aware of the specifics of each SCDM and having to take on the additional overhead of supporting multiple SCDMs.